


Glitter Bomb

by TardisAngel21 (Annjej76)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt: Twilight, Taming the Muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annjej76/pseuds/TardisAngel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Spike conspire for the ultimate April Fool's Joke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Bomb

It took a week for the prank to get set up. When Xander had mentioned his plan to Spike, Spike had cackled loudly and fell out of his chair imagining “Peaches” being the butt of their April Fool’s joke.

Around midnight they had snuck into his office and set everything up. Then they had Andrew turn on the cameras the next day and sat back in another room to watch the footage and wait patiently. Their efforts were rewarded when they saw Angel head towards his office.

***

Angel didn’t know what hit him.

Okay, that was a lie. He knew exactly what hit him, the only question was why he was now covered from head to toe in multi-colored glitter.

“SPIKE!!!!!” he yelled in frustration. 

“Jesus, this is going to take forever to get out of my clothes and hair and I have a date with Buffy in an hour” he muttered shaking his dark locks and heading off to his quarters for a quick shower leaving a cloud of sparkles behind him.

***

"Oh My God! Did you see the look on his face?” Xander cried, holding his sides in a fit of giggles.

“I know, Peaches didn’t know what hit him…”

“You do know he’s going to exact revenge on us, right?” Xander replied, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Oh I’m sure the Poof will get us one way or another and in the most torturous way possible” Spike replies ruffling Xander’s hair. “Plus he knows it was harmless.”

“Yea, but he was going on a date with Buffy.”

“You mean Bella?” Spike replies smirking.

“Oh my God! I didn’t even make the connection” Xander cries slapping a hand to his forehead.

“You didn’t question why I was so eager to put three pounds of glitter into a bucket, you daft git?” 

“I just thought you were getting confetti glitter. You know, the kind that says stuff, like “Happy 5oth or Congratulations” Xander explains as he shuffles over next to Spike on the bed.

“Well I wonder what Buffy will think about Angel’s new look, if he can wash it all off” Spike says with glee.

“I’ve got glitter in hard places…” Xander croons in a bad Texas accent.

“Oh Pet, I knew there was a reason I loved you” Spike says before noticing Xander’s shocked expression.

“You love me?” Xander asks.

Spike looks down at his hands nervously “I thought you knew Pet, if it’s not something you’re okay with, we can forget I said anything. Yea?”

“No! We cannot just forget you said anything Spike!” Xander says angrily. 

“Wot? Sure we can!” Spike interrupts trying to get off the bed.

“NO! Because I feel the same way you idiot!” Xander replies leaning forward and placing a quick kiss to Spike’s forehead.

“Aw, Pet. I’ve gone all squishy inside” Spike says nuzzling Xander’s throat causing Xander to laugh.

“Glad I could make your heart grow three sizes larger Mr. Grinch” Xander replies running his hand through Spike’s soft locks, “Want to keep busy until Angel gets back?” Xander says.  
"You had to ask?" Spike replies before leaning forward and kissing Xander soundly.

They pull apart and Spike’s eyes are dark with arousal “Let’s not say a word of this to the others quite yet. We don’t want to go breaking Dawn.” Spike says with a wink.

***

The restaurant was romantic, the food delicious, yet Buffy couldn’t enjoy any of it because across from her Angel sat brooding about his appearance.

Buffy for the most part tried to keep her giggles to herself. She had read the Twilight books on a dare from Willow. She wondered if the prank had been Xander’s idea or Spike’s? While Angel was staring out the window, Buffy quietly held up her camera and shot a quick photo. Using Instagram she picked a filter and sent it off to Willow.

“Would either of you like Dessert?” the French waiter asked.

Angel turned and met Buffy’s eyes and she silently communicated that “everything is okay!”

“Sure, can we see the selection?” Angel asks with a smile.

***

It was 1AM when Xander’s phone rang.

“’ello?” He muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

“Pet you might want to come down to the lobby and see what Red sent us” Spike says. Xander looks around and notices that he’s alone in their suite and the sheets next to him are cold. Spike had been out of bed for a while.

“On my way” Xander replies before clicking the end button.

Getting dressed in breakneck speed he wanders down to the Lobby and sees a bunch of balloons and a cake. Walking up he notices that all the balloons have characters from “Twilight” on them.

He looks down at the cake and busts up laughing, because on the cake is the photo Buffy had taken with the new “Moon” filter with the caption on the cake “Thanks for making our resident vampire glitter!”

Just then Angel walks into the Lobby followed by a grumpy Spike carrying an assortment of treats.

“What’s going on?” Xander asks as he takes a step back afraid of what Deadboy might do.

“Don’t worry Xander, I’m not going to hurt you” Angel says with a smirk, “I just thought it might be nice to thank both you and Spike for your gift.”

Xander looks confused and turns to Spike for translation.

“He rented all of the “Twilight” movies and we’re having a watch-a-thon." Spike replies.

“Aw hell…” Xander mutters as he grabs the cake and follows the two vampires into the converted movie theater.

END


End file.
